


First Times

by chumimiista



Series: NeroV Xmas Event 2020 [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Christmas, Ice Skating, M/M, NeroVクリスマス企画, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumimiista/pseuds/chumimiista
Summary: Nero has survived many winters in Fortuna and on the road while he's demon hunting, but never has he had the experience of ice skating. V wants to change that. Nero's a little bit scared, but he's got the right man showing him the ropes, and... well, V knows what motivates Nero.NeroV Twitter Xmas Event day 5!Prompt: Free Day
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Series: NeroV Xmas Event 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh I can't believe I did all 5 days for this event! Thank u to Jun on Twitter for hosting it! I hope y'all have enjoyed the fics I did hhghhghghg

V is already on the ice when he feels Nero tug on his sleeve. He looks back to find the devil hunter’s eyes averted, staring at the rink like it’s deep water that will swallow him whole. V shakes his head and smiles, reaching out to take Nero’s hand. “Come on, Nero,” he says.

“You sure about this V? It doesn’t look so safe…”

“I can assure you it’s safer than fighting demons.”

Nero rolls his eyes and cautiously steps onto the ice. He wobbles a bit as expected, but V has him by the hand and won’t let him fall. “What the  _ fuck _ ,” Nero says. “Why is it so lumpy? How the hell do you skate on lumpy ice?”

“You get used to it,” V explains, “or we can wait for them to smooth it out with the resurfacer.”

“Yeah, let’s do that instead.”

“I don’t think so, my dearest Nero. You’re already on the ice - here, I’ll show you. Nero… Nero, the wall is right there, just hold onto it. I can’t skate if you need me to hold your hand for  _ that _ .”

Nero huffs and lets go. V gives him a little wink and backs out a bit further so he can skate forward toward Nero. “Like this,” he says, pushing his skates out wide one at a time. He twirls once and then skates backward, though Nero is still blinking at him with his eyebrows scrunched up into his forehead and his mouth slightly parted. “You’re so adorable.”

His lover grunts and squeezes the half-wall behind him before pushing very carefully off of it to give him a boost. He wobbles again, struggling with his balance but V is there to catch his forearms and help him hold steady. He slowly guides Nero forward and keeps his voice low as he explains to the best of his ability how to skate on the ice, tells Nero to focus only on his instruction and to ignore the lumps and bumps on the ice; the less you think about it, the less they’ll bother you, he says.

Nero’s intense concentration is on par with his childlike fear. It’s quite endearing to see such a strong, confident devil hunter succumb to something as silly as ice skating; but that is why V invited him to do this on Christmas day. It’s something V excels at and wants to share with the man he has come to cherish more than the real human life he was gifted.

“There you go,” he says, encouraging. “You’ve got it. See, it’s really not that difficult.”

“Don’t talk to me while I’m concentrating,” Nero mumbles. V just laughs and lets go of Nero’s hands, still slowly skating backward as he watches the man struggle. “Hey what the hell! I didn’t say I was ready to take off the training wheels yet!”

“No wheels here, Nero. If you want me, you’ll have to catch me.”

V does a half-spin and skates ahead with the utmost grace, feeling the cool air of the ice chill his shins and knees. It’s refreshing to be out in the cold open air while he ignores the other skaters and imagines it’s a wintery world with only him and Nero. He laps the man twice before slowing down and staying only a couple of meters ahead of him, smiling at the way Nero waves his arms back and forth to gain momentum. He’s finally got the footwork down, V thinks.

But then Nero catches a particularly large lump on the ice and stumbles, his icy blue eyes wide and arms flailing as he falls back on his ass. V can’t help but laugh! He laughs as he skates toward Nero, his ears catching a myriad of curses when he squats down to check on him.

“You’re fine, Nero,” V insists. He ruffles Nero’s hair and gives him a kiss on the forehead. “You’ve fallen on your backside hundreds of times.”

“Never on a hard ass slab of ice. And you just laughed at me!”

V laughs again and listens to the man’s rough voice continue to complain. He helps Nero up and gives him a hug, his body suddenly warmed by the arms holding him tight against a strong, wide chest. V’s cold fingers startle Nero when they cup around his ears, then down to his jaw where he guides the red-faced man into a slow, passionate kiss. The world around them fades and the ice seemingly melts beneath V’s rapidly heating body, pressing harder against Nero through all their layers of turtlenecks and winter coats and scarves. When they pull away, V stares into Nero’s half-lidded eyes and rubs the tips of their noses together.

“Let’s try again,” V says, and silences the coming tantrum with another kiss. “If you can do five laps without holding my hand, I’ll reward you when we get home…”

Sex as motivation always works, V thinks, for a few minutes later Nero was skating on his own as fast as he could - with a few more falls before he could catch himself - determined to get that  _ reward _ .


End file.
